Seduced Like Magic
by Chase Rosenburg
Summary: Angsty 19yr old Yoko meets First class demon Marller/Mara/Marler. OC/AU Ah! My Goddess Oh My Goddess! fic. Probably to be 20 chapters or more. Next chapter due: Dec.20th...maybe...*On Hold for now* It'll be back up in about a month or two. sorry T T
1. Ah! Bad Moon Rising!

_--------------_

_I do not own the Ah! My Goddess (Oh My Goddess) series or the characters in it. I DO however own the original character Yoko Volkova and any other originals that may make an appearance throughout the fic. This is a alternate reality/Original character fic. I will go through some of the events that are in the manga and anime series and also have some of my own filler chapters (I know you cant wait) Also this is being written during my lunch period and typed on the weekends (so expect updates some weekends) Also a warning this chapter is a introduction chapter so Marller makes her appearance in the end of it. So if you either don't like my character or if you don't like the way I do things then kindly blow it out your ass, k ^_^ and now your feature presentation!!_

_-----------------_

_Seduced Like Magic_

_Chapter 1: Ah! Bad Moon Rising!_

"_The time is now--Alright, time for the weather report--" a female voice reported close to Yoko's ear._

"_Wha…who are you?" Yoko asked dazed and confused._

_Without answering the question the disembodied voice continued "--light showers across--and sever tropic _

_winds later tonight."_

"_What are you talking about…?" questioned Yoko who still was drifting in and out of consciousness._

"_--the dew point is--the time is now 7:15 a.m.--"_

_Snapping back to reality Yoko's eyelids snapped open and she leaped from her futon. Her short brown hair still matted in the same way as it had been when she was laying down. She grabbed the alarm clock that had been bothering her and shook it._

"_Why didn't you warn me!? You useless piece of junk!" Yoko shouted at the inanimate object and dropped it on to the hard apartment floor. _

"_Shit, by the time I get there I'll be late for sure!"_

_She quickly put on the first pair of pants she could find and a white long sleeve shirt that had been hanging on the side of the TV for days. _

"_Alright where are my keys!?" she asked while searching feverently for the keys to her scooter. She gave a passing glance to the clock on the microwave which read 7:25, but she knew it was always about five minutes off all the time. "If I run I might make it!" Yoko mused to herself as she started for the door and stumbled over a stack of manga. "Dammit, I'll pick that up later!"_

"_Frick! Frick! Frick!" the young woman yelled after slamming the door and racing down three flights of stairs skipping every other step along the way._

_The pale girl was stopped near the door leading outside by a balding sixty year old man who regularly interrupted her when it was least convenient .The man was her landlord and after moving in Yoko found out that he was a lonely old guy who was always desperate for any form of attention and complained if you didn't say hi. _

"_Ms. Volkova, where is the rent. You know the money you promised me last--" he was cut short._

"_Sorry, cant talk." and with that she dash passed the aged man and out the door._

_The chilly October air blew fiercely against Yoko's exposed face while she ran full speed down the sidewalk nearly running head on into a woman walking her Welsh Corgi. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry." apologizing to the woman while jogging backwards before turning back around and doing a sprint down three and a half blocks to make up for lost time. The green eyed girl entered a CD shop and met eyes with a more than unhappy looking fat man, the man was the owner of the shop and Yoko was a part-time worker to pay for her apartment rent and to make ends meet as far as a nineteen year old could. She didn't have anyone else to support which made it slightly easier but still quite lonely. And having no relationship status to speak of made sure that her money either went to necessities such as food and paying the electric bill and the other portion goes to entertainment which consists of either music or anime. Anyway if things __did _somehow go wrong she could always call her mother as a last resort.

"Yoko your late! This is the eighth time this month!" yelled the stout manager

Yes Mr. Hayasaka I know and I promise I wont be late agai--" the brown haired employee was interrupted as she tried to explain.

"Yeah you bet you wont be late again because your fired!" His face turning crimson as he yelled. His deep voice pressing on Yoko's last nerve.

"Come on! I'm not THAT late, its only…" Yoko turned her head to look at the clock that hung in the usual place behind the cash register. It read 9:05.

Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "Wha…How could I be so late?!"

Even without riding her scooter it only took about twenty or so minutes to get to work for her apartment.

"Hold on there has to be some kind of mistake! Give me another chance! Please!" begged the brown haired girl. Begging wasn't exactly what she was ever fond of doing but when things get dire she used it to get what she wanted and usually it worked. This time was not one of those times.

"I have given you enough chances. Now buy something or get out." growled the disgruntled man.

Yoko was a bit heartbroken for having the best job she'd had in six months stripped from her so easily but being the music lover she had come to be she couldn't be unhappy in a CD shop and she was certainly not leaving without a souvenir. She began rummaging through the CDs in the rack closest to the door.

"I thought I told you to get out Yoko!" the man behind the counter shouted.

"I'm gonna buy something you prick!" Yoko shouted back in reply and gave the man a freezing glare. 

"Damn! Fine I'll go!" she grabbed the first CD she could get her hands on and headed to the check out. The manager rang up the CD. 

"That'll be 1500 yen." he stuck his hand out waiting for her to give him the money.

"Don't you have some sort of ex-employee discount?" she asked sarcastically as she handed over the money. Not even getting the slightest smirk from the remark in return.

Yoko headed for the door and stopped and said "You know, your going to regret firing me Mr. Hayasaka." An eerie silence lingered in the air before Yoko opened the shop door and left back into the cold outside.

"Whatever, good riddance I say." he said to himself reassuringly.

On the way back to her apartment Yoko wondered how she would get another job and soon. She couldn't use Mr. Hayasaka as a reference either, she had practically threatened him before leaving. Remembering what she had said and him expression to it made her laugh a little. This was the way most of her jobs ended.

'_whatever, I just won't worry about it for now. Things always turn out alright in the end I suppose. I guess I will think about today as a "day off".'_

Once Yoko opened the door to the apartment building her eyes met a pair of beady brown ones belonging to the landlord who was still standing in the main floor almost in the exact place Yoko had left him.

"Don't you have a life old man? I told you I don't have the money!"

"No Ms. Volkova. You left before saying even five words." the old man complained. "If you don't get the rent paid you're going to get evicted."

"I got fired…" Yoko sighed as she started for the stairs.

"Really?! I'm so sorry . Do you want to come have a cup of tea and talk about it?" 

"I don't want you nasty tea you lonely old coot! Just leave me alone for a while!" Yoko screamed and made her way back to her floor.

'_God people always treat me like I'm a kid or incapable of taking care of myself.' _she thought to herself closing the door. Her green eyes peered around the living room and at the messy condition it had been left in for so long. Manga left on the floor near the futon, CDs and DVDs out of their cases and clothes left all over the floor and various other places around the room.

'_Well I guess I could clean a bit more…later. I don't feel up to it right now. I think I'll check out that CD I bought, it had better be worth what it cost. I was rushed to leave and didn't see what I got. Hope its something descent.'_

Yoko took the CD from the miniature bad it came in and looked it over. 

'_Demon CD? Must me gothic or something. I guess I'll try listening to it, I'll make put it on while I make something to eat.'_

The pale skinned girl walked into the living room and opened the CD player and dropped the disk in. She pressed play and walked into the kitchen. The next few second where silent. Yoko started pouring water into pot and listened for the music to start.

'_Huh, Maybe I don't have the volume loud eno--'_ her train of thought as then cut f by a loud bang coming from the living room.__

"_Frick! What the hell was that!?" she yelled while making her way to the next room._

_The room was concealed in a dense purple smoke but she could make out the shape of a person standing where Yoko assumed the epicenter of the explosion was. She stood in shock with her mouth gapping as the smoke began to settle. The woman who stood before her was even more pale than Yoko and her curly blond hair ended close to her waist. Her clothing stood out, she wore a black cloak that had a lining as yellow as her hair, the underside of the cloak was a deep maroon. Her pants where also black and quite baggy it a pair of calf high brown boots along with them. But the most outstanding feature where the red markings on her face. Two elongated diamond shaped marks above her eyebrows and two triangles on either side of her cheeks._

"_What the hell!? Where the hell did you come from?! You practically destroyed my place!" she exaturated the damage. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Yoko interrogated._

_The mysterious woman's eyes opened to reveal a pair of piercing red eyes and gave a devilish smile to Yoko revealing two unusually sharp canines._

"_How bold of you to talk to a demon in such a way." the ruby eyed woman spoke in a rather deep voice._

"_A demon?" Yoko was in utter disbelief._

"_Yes! You are looking at Marller, Demon First-class Unlimited license!"_

_-end chapter 1: Ah! Bad Moon Rising!_

_---------_

_Alright I hope it has at least got your attention. Don't expect an update every weekend but I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can alright so watch for it ^_*_

_Up next on Seduced Like Magic: See how passionate Marller can get about 'TV' ^_^; quite a short chapter when I look at it…well anyway…_

_Next chapter: Ah! Running With The Devil! _


	2. Ah! Running With The Devil!

--------------------

I don't own the Ah! My goddess characters, blah blah blah you have heard it before im sure. Anyway welcome to the second chapter ^_^ less than one day after the first chapter this one if finished as well. I wanted to at least get those two up so its at least readable. Remember read and review.

--------------------

Seduced Like Magic

Chapter 2: Ah! Running With The Devil!

"You are looking at the badest demon from hell!" Boasted the yellow haired devil.

Yoko looked down near the woman's boot and saw the demons CD.

"Did…you come out of the CD by any chance?" She felt silly for asking such a weird question but she received an answer she wasn't expecting. Marller looked at the disc and bent down to pick it up.

"Ah, yes the demon's catalyst. Thanks to you I'm free from that Closter phobic nightmare." she shuttered in remembrance as she stood back up with it in her hand. "Damn those goddesses! Do they think putting me in this wretched thing was funny?! Next time I see them Ill make them pay for locking me in this for so long!" Marller ranted and tucked the CD safely into her clock.

"Right…well your welcome for the whole "freeing" you thing…so I guess you can leave now?" Yoko trid suggesting uncomfortably.

"I could but as gratitude for releasing me I will allow you one wish." she said temptingly

'_A wish? Like any thin--' _A hard knocking on the door interrupted her thinking.

"Yoko! Are you alright?! I heard an explosion!" it was her landlord just who she needed to see at a time like this.

"You, stay right there." Yoko pointed at Marller "Don't even say a word." and she made her way over to he door. "I'm alright! Everything is fine, okay!?" she shouted through the wooden barrier.

"Alright. Well that's good. So then what was that noise?" he asked a bit suspicious.

"Oh, yeah, that was…the TV…I got a new surround sound system…it works great." Yoko lied through the door.

"Neat, can I come in and see?" the elderly landlord requested.

"No!…uh I'm…I'm naked right now!" she looked back at Marller who was laughing at Yoko's awful and unusual excuse.

"Your watching TV in the nude?!" the man said trying to keep from laughing.

"No. I was…going to take a bath and I forgot to turn of the TV so I came out after undressing to turn it off but you came knocking. And that's why I'm okay because the explosion you heard came from the TV and not my CD player nor anything." Yoko explained triumphant sounding as her story fell into place but the terrible excuses made Marller laugh even harder

The landlord was not convinced that what she was saying was one-hundred percent true but instead of having Yoko incriminate herself any further he decided to drop the subject. "Alright, just wanted to make sure your alright. Have a nice bath." he said and walked back down to his apartment on the second floor.

Yoko gave a heavy sigh of relief and sat down with her back to the door. She placed her head in her hands. _'Thank god! I hate that guy! He always wants to have some reason to bother me.' she looked at Marller who had now taken a seat in the recliner that was positioned in front of the TV, which the guest had turned on and was now flipping through static and snowy black and white channels._

"_Hey, Yuko, I think something is wrong with your television. None of the channels are showing up!" the woman started angrily changing from static to snow and back to static an waving the remote around as if it helped._

"_My name is Yoko!" the teen snapped and snatched the remote from Marller and turned off the television. "And there isn't a problem with the TV, the cable is just turned off because I kinda…didn't pay the bill…again." she admitted. "Why are you still here anyway? Shouldn't you be 'getting your revenge on those goddesses' or whatever you where talking about?" Yoko said waving her hand in the air._

"_Its raining." the blond stated vaguely and grabbed the remote back from Yoko, turning it on yet again and flipped through the non-existent channels._

_Yoko looked out the window and sure enough it was raining lightly. "Well yeah…I suppose it is but what does that matter?" she asked curiously. "And stop playing with that!" the younger woman shouted and took back the remote._

_Marller looked up and glared at Yoko. "I don't like rain." once more giving a vague answer and retrieving the remote "Oh and by the way I'm staying with you in this dump for a while alright? Good! Don't worry you wont even notice me. Promise." Marller informed Yoko and gave her a devilish smirk returning her attention to the TV screen._

_This statement made Yoko forget about the remote for a second and she stood in disbelief. "What?! No! I cant have a devil living with me!" she yelled right next to Marller's ear. "You already blew up my CD player and stereo system!" _

_Marller didn't seem phased by all the yelling Yoko was doing and for the first time she willingly let go of the remote to put it on the arm of the chair and then held up three fingers. "Number one, I wont be 'living' with you, I'll just be staying here for a bit because I don't exactly have a place of my own. Number two, it WAS your fault for putting something called the "Demons CD" in there in the first place, not that I'm complaining." Two of her fingers had gone down and left only the index finger. "And number three…" She started and suddenly grabbed Yoko by the hair and yanked her close and yelled "I'm tired of your damn shouting so shut up! I'm staying whether you like it or not!" she then let go of the girls hair and mumbled "All your yelling is making it hard to find something to watch." as she grabbed the remote and continued changing the channel one by one._

_-end chapter 2: Ah! Running With The Devil!_

_------------_

_Oki so it's a bit short but it was put up quick so no complaining! Anyway I might get around to the next chapter next week….maybe._

_Up next on Seduced Like Magic: A young woman's dark past is partially revealed? (Ohhhh character development O_O)_

_Next chapter: Ah! I'll See You In My Dreams…_


	3. Ah! I'll See You In My Dreams!

_------------_

_I don't own Ah! My Goddess and all the stuff you know the drill. This one is a bit late I know but I hadn't had time to put it up but here it is. *Tarot explanation at the end of the chapter._

_------------_

_Chapter 3:Ah! I'll See You In My Dreams…_

_This was the first time in a while someone had talked back to Yoko in such a was, and she hated it. Many different emotions rushed to the surface at once. Anger and confusion being two of the most predominate but there was something nostalgic about the way she was feeling. Yoko shook off the emotions and turned around "I'm taking a bath!" her voice with a hint of defiance. _

"_Uh huh…whatever." the older of the two mumbled_

_After hearing what her guest had to say she stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Her thoughts began to drift and attempt to make sense of all the events that had occurred over the last three hours or so. She understood getting fired but what the hell was with that CD and a demon was now practically moving in with her, she mentioned something about goddesses, was she serious. One after another questions began to run through her head, _

'_I'll figure it out later.' she told herself as she started the hot water and ran a hand through the steaming water to make sure it was the way she liked. Once she was satisfied she took off her long sleeve shirt and threw it to the corner of the bathroom. Next she unzipped her jeans and wiggled out of them taking her panties with them. Tossing them to the corner where the shirt lay she remembered the deal Marller had made with her. 'Oh yeah! I still get a wish don't I? What should I wish for? I wonder if there are any restrictions.' Yoko pondered as she fiddled with the hook on the front of her bra. 'Frick the water!' she remembered just in time, the bath was nearly overflowing with water. She reached over quickly to shut off the water. Her eyes staring into the steaming water at her reflection and then used her right hand to swipe at it. With the same hand she reached into the bath and released some of the water, enough so it wouldn't spill over the edge when she got in._

_Yoko's attention was then brought back to the single hook that her bra hung by now. She detached it and threw it to the top of the mound of clothes she had started. The bath seemed to be hot enough to cook a lobster, just the way Yoko loved her bath to be. She stepped in and quickly sat down giving a long heavy sign of pleasure and relaxation. Her skin started to turn from pale white to a bright pink from the heat. She began to let herself relax and let her body stretch to fit the length of the small bath. Every worry she had began to fade away as if the water was purifying her. She hung her arms around the rim pf the bath and closed her eyes. Yoko could fell herself drifting in and out of consciousness but at the time she couldn't care less. She had fallen asleep completely within minutes._

_-----------_

_Yoko looked around the black space she was now in. Everything was dark, she felt like she had been blinded although she knew her eyes where completely open. Her other senses seemed to be lost at the moment as well, all except smell. As she stood in silence she could make out the slight scent of candle wax. She wondered what was going on and tried urging herself forward but her body was paralyzed in fear. What would happen if she took that next step? Would she fall into some unknown abyss? She could almost feel each second pass and with each her heartbeat quickened, then from the corner of her eye she saw a very small flash of light. It was the only thing in the darkness she could make out and the flickering light had an ominous feeling to it. Yoko's mind told her to stay where she was but uncontrollably she began walking toward it. Before she knew what was going on she was standing before a large round table with a single candle sitting in the middle. From the table came a blinding flash and when Yoko could see again she saw there where now twelve candles surrounding the lone one in the center. The light had illuminated the scenery around her. She was standing in a small room filled with many traditional Wiccan items, jars of multi-colored liquids and each had something bizarre floating in them, each more bizarre than the next. From behind a beaded doorway a young woman in a long red cloak walked over to the table and sat down. She then proceeded to pull out a deck of tarot cards and set one after another down until there where three face up cards laying on the table. Yoko saw the card and knew exactly what they meant, she had seen them once before. The first was the Two of Wands which depicted a man standing at a forked road with a wand in the ground of either side. The middle showed a woman holding a golden chalice, this was the Queen of Cups. When Yoko looked at the next card her blood went cold. 'Chaos, Revolution, Upheaval' Words came as her mind as she stared into the card. It was the Tower, a card featuring a crumbling tower with flames billowing out from within the structure and a man falling head long to the ground. She looked up to the robed woman but she had disappeared along with the room, and replaced once more with the blackness Yoko had witnessed earlier. Confused she panicked and started running but as soon as she began her sprint the blackness changed forms again and took on the appearance of another room. Different from the last this room was normal in most aspects and she could feel a familiar aura around it. It should have seemed like any normal studio apartment yet Yoko stood in shock and fear as she looked around the familiar scene. She stopped completely as she heard a voice call her name from behind her. That voice brought back a flood of memories and she closed her eyes and refused to turn and face the one who called her. Her heart was beating increasingly fast and she felt sweat drip from her brow. Again the voice called to her and unwillingly her eyes opened and she saw her. A young girl of seventeen with flowing black hair and dark hazel eyes. Yoko's eyes welled up with tear at the sight and began mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' but her voice failed her. The next moment the black haired figure disappeared from in front of Yoko nd now was laying uncurious on the ground in the far corner of the room. The room burst with light and heat as it was suddenly engulfed in fire. Yoko could feel the fire touching her skin but it was as cold as ice and she couldn't move or scream. All she could do was watch as the young girl was covered in flames._

_-----------_

_Yoko gasped as she jolted from her nightmare. It was far too real for her. She wiped her eyes which where blurry from tears and got out of the now cold water of the bath. Usually when she had some sort of dream she would forget about what had gone on in it within the first waking moments of being awake. This was different, she could remember every detail of the dream including the smells and emotions she felt. She knew exactly why too and as she thought about it again her green eyes began to tear up as she looked at herself in the mirror. Soon after the tear subsided she got dressed back in the same cloths she had on earlier. Yoko really didn't want to do laundry again and another pair of pants and maybe a shirt would tip the scale in that favor. It was something she would rather avoid for the time being._

_Walking out of the door and back into the living room she saw Marller still sitting in the chair flipping through her pretend channels. "Any luck?" she asked her new roommate condescendingly._

"_Very funny, but I will have the last laugh soon enough!" Marller said in reply. Her tone a bit serious as if she __was expecting to find something._

_Yoko rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. She checked the sink and found a flipped over pot, the one she was going to use before Marller arrived. 'How the hell did I get myself into this mess?' she began thinking._

"_Hey, what took so long in the bathroom anyway? I though you where going to take a bath not remodel the damn thing!" Marller shouted from the next room making sure she could hear her._

_Opening a couple of packages of instant raman and dropping them into the boiling water on the stove she was about to ignore the comment but she warmed up to the idea of having someone to talk to again, even if she did so hesitantly. "I….kind of fell asleep." even Yoko couldn't help but laugh as how strange it sounded and she could hear Marller doing the same from the other room._

"_Oh alright. You do that a lot?" Marller chuckled._

"_Actually its happened quite a few times. Its just so relaxing you know? Hey, foods almost done. You want some noodles plain or with a bit of teriyaki?" _

"_Huh? Its that all we're having?! You don't have anything else to eat?" the cloaked woman said surprised at how poor Yoko really was. "Well if that's all then with teriyaki of course."_

"_Alright here you go." Yoko said with a smile handing her a small plate of noodles. She sat beside the recliner with her own plate and began to eat. "So….looking for anything specific on there?" she pointed her chopsticks toward the television._

"_Yeah, you'll see soon enough." Marller said starting on the plate after putting down the remote. _

"_This wont blow up my TV will it?" she asked jokingly but Marller's reply was no joke._

"_Well it depends on how Hild-sama is feeling."_

_Yoko looked up at Marller questioningly but Marller didn't elaborate any further._

_-end chapter 3: Ah! I'll See You In My Dreams!_

_--------------_

_Some people might have some questions about the whole tarot thing so hear is a quick explanation;_

_Two of Wands: A difficult choice to make. Lose one thing to gain another._

_Queen of Cups: Kind, gentle, sensitive, thoughtful, charming, socially polite, creative, artistic female influence._

_The Tower: Sudden or unexpected end that brings a sense of catastrophe and chaos. 'Chaos, Revolution, Upheaval.'_

_Also for people who are complaining "Why aren't any of them upside down?" It is a gilded tarot deck so they don't have to be upside down either way they mean the same thing._

_So anyway the next chapter should be up either a week or two from now._

_Next Chapter: Ah! Keep Tryin'_

_Ohhh it's Hild-sama's first appearance, admittedly quite short but it wont be the only one be sure ^_*_


	4. Ah! Keep Tryin!

----------

A few things before the beginning of this chapter, I would like to thank all the people that have taken the time to read my story to this point and even better the people that leave the reviews. I am glad you have liked it so far and are still enjoying it. The reason some of the chapters are short is because number one I don't have too much time to type this and I am typing it on my free time (1:51am XD) and number two, I would like to keep them between three or four pages (in my notebook where the rough draft is written) so I can tell that I am not writing too little or too much. And one more thing I am sort of changing the style of writing to having internal speech in _italics _instead of having them 'like this' I find it easier to do it that way and it makes it easier to read. As for the next chapter I am not sure when it will be written because I might have a small two week break to catch up on writing the rough draft. And of course I don't own the Ah! My Goddess series and all that.

-----------

Chapter 4:Ah! Keep Tryin'!

Marller's statement caught Yoko off guard. Was she serious? Who was Hild? _Most likely one of her friends or whatever. _she thought to herself. But most importantly, she wouldn't blow up the TV would she? Once again Yoko found her mind flooding with unanswerable questions. She finished her food and took both her and Marller's plate and put them in the sink. Her eyes shifted to the microwave clock. _This is all your fault you know that?_ she found herself telling the microwave internally. It was the reason she was late for her job in the first place. It said the time was 12:10 but it was surly off by an hour or two. Still although it wasn't really that late Yoko felt the fatigue catch up to her and wanted sleep badly. She wondered if she should worry about Marller or not. Where was she going to sleep? _Ah, she can use the room I use to store all my extra junk in. She'll just have to deal with moving around it._

"I'm gonna go to sleep soon so Ill show you where you'll be sleeping alright?" she spoke in an almost commanding tone.

"I don't need to sleep just yet. I can stay awake for three days straight without feeling tired so don't worry about it for now. Besides I'm extremely busy and I think I'm almost at a breakthrough." Marller said in a matter-of-fact sort of way still fixed on the television.

"Whatever. I'm gonna be getting up early tomorrow, Ill be going job hunting…again." she started thinking about all the other jobs she had endured when she first moved to the city. Dish washer, waitress, tour guide, door-to-door saleslady, and worst of all McDonalds. Remembering the last one made her sick, all the times she had seen burgers dropped on the floor and quickly placed back on the bun as if it didn't happen, she hadn't eaten at another fast food place since then. Also the dish washing job might have contributed to the lack of enthusiasm when it came to doing her own dishes.

Yoko bent down and brushed shards of what used to be her stereo from her futon. "Hey don't make too much noise alright Marller?

"Gottch ya." she said while making an 'ok' sign with her hand.

"Okay just wanted to be clear." Yoko stated and unzipped her jeans.

Marller heard this and spun around in her chair. "Hey, hey, hey!! What the hell are you doing?!"

Yoko stared at Marller for a few beats with innocent eyes "I told you already…I'm going to sleep." and pushed the jeans the rest of the way off her hips and onto the ground.

"No! I mean why are you getting naked?! You have a guest!" Her voice was hoarse and cracked a little and her cheeks turning red.

Still a little confused Yoko answered her." I'm not getting naked. I'll be wearing my bra and underwear, duh. Besides this is my place and I can sleep however I want! And its comfortable too, you should try it." and with that she pulled the sweater off and dropped it onto the ground next to her pants. "I always sleep like this. With or without guests and if you don't mind would you stop staring?"

Marller blushed harder and spun back around in the chair. "I was trying to talk and you just start stripping, who wouldn't stare?! Another thing, you live like a pig! Pick up after yourself would you?"

Yoko's face turned red from both embarrassment and anger. Without another word she pulled the cover up to her neck and turned her back to Marller. She soon fell asleep after thinking about how much she hated Marller at that moment.

Her sleep was short lived , an hour after she fell asleep Marller started laughing manically to herself.

"Marller! Shut up!! I told you not to make noise!" Yoko grumbled and then sat up.

"I found it Yoko! Ha! I knew I would find it eventually!" She boasted to Yoko as she turned around and pointed to the TV.

Reluctantly the half naked girl left the warmth of her futon and crawled over to see what Marller was so excited about. She was pointing to the screen which was now neither static now snowy but an actual full color channel. Three dimensional golden words centered in the middle of the screen where spinning in a counter clockwise way. Yoko read the words out loud. "Hell Introduction Channel?"

Marller looked at her gleefully. "Yeah, isn't it great?! Now I can contact Hild-sama! Maybe even get some of my stuff mailed here!" As she finished talking a male voice came from the TV. A man dressed in a jet black business suit carrying a briefcase. "Welcome to the Hell Introduction Channel, my name is Azazel and I will be your guide into the workings of Nidghogg." The man in the TV bowed low.

Marller looked a bit irritated and rubbed her temple. "Dammit Azazel its me! You don't have to go through all that crap EVERY time! Just connect me with Hild-sama, got that?"

Azazel looked dispirited and removed his hat with his free hand. "Fine, be that way, but when you start having difficulties don't come crying to me." The screen went black except for the bottom right corner which had the words 'connecting' flashing white and three signal bars next to it.

Yoko felt dumbstruck, she just watched someone have a conversation with the television. Sure some people get excited and yell at the TV sometimes but this was the first time it had talked back.

Many silent minutes passed as the two watched the black screen. Then the screen went grayish white accompanied by an annoying static sound. It soon cleared up to reveal a platinum haired woman with caramel skin tone. She was adorned in many bangles, rings, earrings and hair ornaments, she also had a six point star emblem on her forehead.

"Ah, if it isn't my Ma-chan! You finally got your way out of the catalyst huh? So how have you been?" While the woman talked the picture lagged and the words didn't match the way her mouth was moving. It almost looked as if she was using a webcam or something.

Marller was now less than a foot from the TV and bowing low to the ground. "Hild-sama I'm so sorry! I failed the last mission. I failed to bring Urd back to hell." She looked up almost face to face with the screen. " Wait…Hild-sama…you knew I was trapped in the Demons CD? Why didn't you help?"

Hild put her hand to her cheek. "Ma-chan I'm the ruler of hell. Do you honestly expect me to have time o run little errands like that? Besides you got out didn't you? So you shouldn't complain."

Marller looked down and Yoko could tell she was disappointed in the last comments from Hild.

"Anyway you still have your mission to complete. At least get her to visit for once or even call to talk. Until you complete that task you are to stay there on Earth. I'll send your stuff tomorrow. Bye Ma-chan." she stuck out her tongue and the screen went black again and a long pause between the two. Yoko looked over at Marller who had pitiful tear in her eyes.

"She called me a 'little errand'…" Marller mumbled and laid on her side.

"Dammit, she sent me on the hardest mission ever! And it seems like forever since I started this, and the worst part of it is I have to be stuck on this miserable rock until I'm done.!"

_As if you weren't planning on staying anyway. _Yoko thought to herself and rolling hr eyes. She didn't know what the proper way to cheer up a demon was so she tried putting her hand on her shoulder just to get it smacked away. Yoko retracted her hand and put it at her side. _If she was anything like a human, pretending like I cared would have worked. _

_Yoko was tired and irritated and didn't feel like cheering anyone up at two in the morning so she crawled back to her futon without a word and let Marller sulk at the foot of the recliner while she went beck to sleep._

_-end chapter 4: Ah! Keep Tryin'!_

_Alright the end of the fourth chapter! This would be so much easier if I had my own computer to upload these on but I don't and that's why they are always a little late to be updated. Just be patient. The next should be out somewhere between this week to two weeks from now. Also Happy Holidays to everyone and 5 points extra to whoever tells me what people do for Quanza!_

_Next Chapter: Ah! The Greatest Disappointments!_

_Is Marller able to cook? Twenty bucks says no. Well it depends on your definition of cook…._


	5. Ah! The Greatest Disappointments

-------------------------------------------------

Hurray for early updating! Think of it as an early Christmas gift of sorts XD and yes that is what I meant, so five points to Brocky who answered the last question about Kwanza, five more points and you can get a cookie ^_^ So enjoy the next chapter. Also for the extra five points someone tell me what shape the world is. (Now think outside the box and don't say round or circle, one clue is Final Fantasy III) Have fun with that ^_*

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Ah! The Greatest Disappointments

Yoko awoke the next morning with a brown boot half-heartedly tapping her in the forehead and the aroma of something burning from the kitchen.

"Hey! Wake Up! I made breakfast. Now get up, put something on and come get some." Marller ended her sentence with a hard final tap to the sleepy girls head and walked into the kitchen.

"Great…" Yoko said sarcastically while rubbing her forehead. "You know there are better ways to wake people up besides knocking them senseless with your foot!"

The sizzling sound from the kitchen stopped and the clatter of of plates followed as Marller replied. "Well those ways aren't as fun now are they? Hey, I always could have thrown a bucket of clod water on you."

Yoko got a shiver down her spine when Marller said that while she slipped on a, what she assumed where, clean pair of pants and a mismatched shirt. She walker over to the kitchen where Marller was lifting a brownish black mound onto her plate and a second one to the other plate. The short haired girl looked at it and hesitantly asked what was now on her plate.

"It's my special omelet." Marller said happily bringing out the ketchup.

"An omelet?" Yoko responded in a questionable tone and looked at it with her head tilted. _Huh, I guess that is what it's supposed to be…_ She didn't want to offend Marller but just looking at it made her want to gag and it was almost as big as her plate. Walking with her plate back to the table where Marller was already sitting she wondered what she had stuffed it with but was afraid to ask. Trying to take her mind off of it she started a conversation.

"You seem to have cheered up quick. So what made you decide to make…breakfast." It was no use, once again reminding her of the egg-based horror that waited on her plate.

"well I have always had a passion for cooking and you probably would have wanted something to eat before you go." Marller spoke with a mouthful of omelet.

Yoko was now dissecting what was on her plate as if it where some alien species. When she cut into the center a stream of molten cheese as thick as paint oozed out, from what she could tell it must have been made of at least six different cheeses, shrimp, rice, mushrooms, pineapple, hamburger meat, and what looked to be bits of pretzels. Her eyes widened and she laid her knife on the side of the plate.

"Oh god…some things just can't be unseen…" she mumbled to herself lightly.

Marller looked up and gave her a questioning look with a mouthful of food. "Huh?"

Yoko realized Marller had heard her say something and quickly improvised.

"Oh I was saying what do you mean 'go'? You said that a few moments ago."

"Before you go job hunting remember?"

_Ah! Perfect! _Yoko thought to herself.

"Yes, your right. I need to get going as soon as possible." Yoko said and jumped to her feel in relief. "I'll try to get back as soon as I can but don't wait up."

"Wait." Marller paused and swallowed the last bite of her breakfast. "I'm coming too."

"Huh?…" Yoko gave her a confused look.

"You don't want me to stay here by myself do you? Of course not so lets go." Marller said leaving the kitchen and dragging Yoko to the door.

Yoko yanked her arm from the demon's grasp and looked at her furiously. "Hold on, I'm not even ready yet and I don't have my keys with me!" The two had a showdown with glares and Yoko walked into the back room leaving an impatient Marller near the door. She tapped her boot in both annoyance and impatience. "You where ready a few minutes ago…"

When the shorter girl came back her left arm held a large black binder filled with papers, some of which were sticking out the top and bottom giving it a very unorganized look. "Alright, got what I needed but I can't find my keys so we'll have to walk."

"Stay There." Marller walked behind Yoko and there was a few seconds of silence. "Now hold still."

"Wha--gahh!" Yoko let out a startled cry. Marller had her right hand in Yoko's right pant pocket and was fishing for something. "Stop it!! What are you doing?!!!" She screamed and tried moving away but Marller threw her free arm around d her to keep her still. "I told you to hold still! You are making it harder than it should be!" her hand then hitting something metallic. "Found them!" she smiled and dropped the struggling girl to the floor who stared red-faced up at the blond devil. She crouched down near Yoko and jingled the keys in front of her face. "I get to drive." her grin more bright than before and showing off her fangs.

_So that's where they where…I guess these pants aren't so clean after all…_

Yoko sat up in a pile of spilled papers and scattered files and looked around for something. She spied what looked to be a half-dollar sized coin under the stereo system, that was now temporarily out-of-order, and she grabbed it. On closer examination it just turned out to be a round cracker. Holding the cracker in her left hand she grabbed a permanent marker from the pile of papers and other things and drew a large black X on one side and then an O on the other.

Marller watched with increasing bewilderment. "What the hell are you doing?"

Yoko looked up at her triumphantly. "Coin toss to see who gets to drive. So X is tails and O is heads. Choose one." The mention of a game of chance made Marller's smile lose every bit of wattage. "Fine, I choose heads…" Yoko tossed the coin into the air and as it fell back to her she let it land on the back of her left hand and smack it down with her right then they looked at each other when they heard the crunch. "…oops…I forgot it wasn't a real coin…"

Marller gave her an irritated 'you idiot' glare. "…Lift your hand…"

As Yoko slowly lifted her hand and she could feel it crumbling as she did. When it was completely uncovered it was impossible to tell whether it was an O or an X. "Frick!!" the girl wiped the crumbs from the back of her hand and on the back was a faint inky imprint of an X. Checking her right palm it had the imprint of an O. " Ha! I win!! I win!! This time luck wasn't on your side!! Ha!!" she gloated and tossed the keys into the air just to catch them again. Annoyed by her gloating and the fact she lost she want going to make it easy for her. "Fine you drive but I'm not telling you where it is."

---------

"Is it that one?"

"Nope."

"That one?"

"Not even close!"

"How about that one?!" Marller pointed to a slick black '77 Firebird.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?! How could I afford any of the ones you've pointed out?" Yoko exclaimed. Every vehicle Marller had pointed out where all wrong. The lot wasn't exactly that big and even the process of elimination didn't seem to be helping Marller look for Yoko's ride, and she started to get a flushed look when she spotted a large red minivan. "…Please say this isn't…"

Yoko shook her head "No, think smaller…a lot smaller." trying to give some help in narrowing down the possibilities. Then she saw it, a small black and white scooter near the back of the lot leaned up against a small wooden shed. Marller looked at Yoko with a distressed look and she answered with a short nod then walked over to it and grabbed one of the two helmets that hung on the scooter and tossed it over to Marller who still stood dumbstruck. "Put this on. And don't look so sad at least you don't have to worry about driving stick right?"

-end Chapter 5: Ah! The Greatest Disappointments

Thanks for reading the fifth chapter, I will not be able to upload the next chapter until two weeks from now so expect it then, so sorry in advance. To keep you occupied I recommend listening to the song Stalker by Goldfinger, it is really really fun. Happy holidays to everyone however you are spending them.

Next Chapter: Ah! Learning The Hard Way!

What could job hunting lead to? Will they find a job? Can Marller use demonic persuasion to get them one? A note from Hild-sama? Everything is a question? Yes it is? Yep?


End file.
